Big Time Memories
by TheOneWhoWrite
Summary: When an unexpected neighbor moved in near the boys, what would James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan do to befriend the troubled new kid? *Before BTR* Review please! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! TheOneWhoWrites is here! Tbh I'm just starting to write fanfics because I need some practice and passion and also inspiration to write my novels haha. Well since I mainly will write about BTR then I guess I will introduce an OC character~ Do enjoy x)**

 **Chapter 1: The neighbor**

Before Big Time Rush started. The boys were merely ordinary than amazing. Living their normal lives in the middle of a freezing state of Minnesota did they never seem to cross in their minds about being in a boyband. However it never seemed to be even in their minds since they were caught up with their normal routine of school. The boys all lived a few blocks away from their school and with it, they would often meet up before, during and after school.

Kendall Knight, the presumed leader of almost everything in what the four of them do, he seems to be the one responsible in everything even if he is not the one conducting the actions done by his best friends-or brothers. With it he became the pillar for the three boys to count on, well first to Logan due to his medical knowledge and common sense; also he's very smart than the three of them OR the entire population of students in their school combined. In any case, Kendall really appreciates the thought when his friends were asking him for protection or help from anything, it made him feel important. After his father's sudden disappearance when he was 9, he felt lost and unknown but remain determined to keep going so to not make Jennifer Knight; his mother and Katie, sad to see him. He admits to himself he feels like he is surrounded by family whenever he's near the three of them.

James Diamond, the one with the face that could charm any females. His looks could kill and have good will at its own. He never seem to doubt his appearance much due to his 'slightly overuse' or so what Logan said, hair gels, face masks and other beauty products he would wear and may borrow from his father and sometimes mother to make him looks like the diamond he actually is. Carrying a lot of vanity inside really made him into someone of a great spirit and confidence. It rivals between Carlos's craziness and his vanity but then again there is a difference. He met Carlos a little bit earlier than he had with Kendall or Logan since the two of them started kindergarten earlier before Kendall walks in and finally, Logan. Their friendship remains strong like the strength of his treasured hair, and he would just enjoy it even if it means messing his hair in the process-to which he would really be angered by later...

Logan Mitchell, the one with the brain of a billion watts, despite being the last for the boys to befriend with, he seems awfully caring even without the brand of friendship yet. It started long ago when he first came to their kindergarten, he just moved in from Texas with his parents due to a work opportunity. He was in fact the shyest of all the children in there. Heck, if Carlos didn't drop his milkshake on his legs during recess from an accident, they may never talk or be friends with. Logan is seen to be the shy, caring, sensible yet funny one. He 'tries' his hardest to pull the boys away from troubles whenever they decided to do a prank, a stunt or something that may threaten their body parts or more, but he knows he will lose to it so instead he advice them every single minute before he screams off in a girly way by the 'activities' they did.

Carlos Garcia, somewhat naive and innocent, the very definition of childlike and craziness altogether, yet despite his unlikely manner for being a 16-year-old teen, he does hold a remarkable grade in school with B's and sometimes A's, his friends were dumbfounded by this and he would just brush it off as 'I just study with Logan sometimes' kind-of excuse. Carlos is probably the sweetest and most energetic guy one would ever meet and befriend with, which is saying something since he would befriend anyone who adores the same food types, stunts or types of fun he likes or basically just a simple 'Hello' or 'Good morning' will label yourself as a friend instantly. The same reason he became friends with James, Kendall and Logan and label them as lifelong buddies. He enjoyed their company as much as they enjoyed his. It's something he will never trade in for anything.

The school bell rung, indicating the final period has ended and the students may now leave for home and enjoy the weekends, but not without a warning from the principle through the school's speakers installed all around the lobbies, halls and classroom to wish them a happy weekend and not to forget studying, followed by the desolated sighs of other students. James, Kendall and Carlos sped up towards their lockers, opening it and practically throwing their books inside with sheer excitement of the weekends and the plans they would do. Logan just kept a steady pace, organize his extremely-neat locker with his today's books before withdrawing his supposed-to-use books for next week to get started. His friends are annoyed by this sometimes, but felt he just needs to maintain his results and reputation. The invisible pressure felt by the smart friend is noticeable but he merely shove it away by means to keep his stress in the good than the bad way.

"So what do you guys think of the movies?" Carlos piped in between them during their walk back home.

"I'm thinking of watching Toy story 3..." James muttered slightly.

"But that movie came out like, 3 years ago? You want to watch it again?" Logan questions this rather sensible.

"Well, its our childhood movie, but you do have a point." sigh James, staring at the view in front of them.

"Guys guys guys, come on. It's the weekends, and we're gonna enjoy it. Besides I prepared a list for what we need to do for this awesometastic weekend!" Kendall chimed in front of them, taking out a roll of papers with a list of things to do out of thin air. Logan merely paused from the thought of where he put that out.

"Agreed, granted that you guys would come." James eyed at Logan. "Especially you Hortense."

"It's Logan! Yeesh!" Logan snorts out by the unworldly sound of his middle name.

Carlos giggled at their friends little feud. He eyed at the streets during their walk home. He admittedly excited to do all the plans they planned.

"And not to mention the producer Gustavo Rocque would be coming soon!" James practically jump from his own words.

"Don't tell me you really want to audition?" Kendall's face was blank, he really knows James would do anything to achieve his dreams of being either a model, or a superstar.

"Well yeah! C'mon you guys need to cheer me on too!" his voice sounds way too excited.

"Well we will think abo-" Logan couldn't finish his sentence when Carlos nudged his shoulder.

"Guys?" the Latino's voice squeaked out with his finger pointing towards something. Logan trailed his off towards the finger and the direction to see someone moving in towards the house a few blocks away from Carlos's home.

"Huh... that's new?" Kendall's feet paced up towards the house, followed by the three friends.

"Yes and this will go to the backyard and..." they heard the tall man speaking towards the person wearing the typical moving company.

"Kendall, I don't think we should be eavesdropping on their conversation...?" the smart boy tried to stop them. But deep inside he was very curious too.

"I think they moved in just today." said Kendall, eyeing the sign that says 'For Sale' visible on the front lawn of the three-story house.

"Hey, someone's there." Carlos whispered slowly behind the bush, eyeing inside the house. The others soon followed his sight.

True enough, someone was inside, looking glum and quite sad over something. He seems to be in their range of age. He has brown yet a tad bit blond hair, a hair that suits those of nobles. He wore glasses, a V-neck blue T-Shirt inside his brown sweater and a tie. Brownish jeans and a little chain sticking out of it maybe for the trend. The boys lowered their heads quickly into the bushes when they saw the guy's yellow eyes shifting towards them.

"Do you think he saw us...?" James crept out of the bush, staring at the place again to find the teen disappeared from his spot. "He's gone." they all sighed in relief before running away from the place.

"Like I said, it's not good to just eavesdropping on other people! We're gonna make a bad impression!" Logan said while inhaling in much needed air from all the running.

"Well we will figure it out by tomorrow. For now, I need a shower. The Hair needs it." James took a turn and left the area.

"The Hair is not a living thing!" Logan shouts out.

"Yes it is!" James finally disappeared after passing the next road towards the brick walls.

"Let him be Loges, it keeps him sane that is." Kendall chuckles, followed by Logan.

Carlos stares at the house again, as the man ordered around the workers to place all the needed stuffs inside from small to big appliances and even a giant piano.

Kendall and Logan walked away but upon noticing their youngest friend still staring at the house made them decide to drag him along with them. "Come on, we will worry about it tomorrow." Kendall assured the Latino. "Yeah, besides they seem busy, lets not bother." Logan added. Carlos just nods to this slightly. Unsure why but he felt like he saw that kid before, the familiar scene of this feels to have repeated. "Alright." he mumbles.

 **A/N: Well That's about it for now x) This is just a prequel for it all since I have a lot of plans for this David guy. Granted since he is one of the extracted characters I use in my novels and scripts. Do Review :).**

 **I also accept requests since I like to write about these guys. Just PM me or anything~ Have a nice day everyone! #TheOneWhoWrites**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again good people! Well do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think about it! Also which is better...? Cheese or Corndogs? And I'm so clumsy to reveal the guy's name on my first chapter, very sorry x( Well enough babbling, onwards!**

 _Who is he...?_

The Latino stare at his favorite dish in front of him, corndogs smeared with cheese and mustard on a plate he likes a lot. But for some reason, even with the devouring look the tasty food in front of him offer in a glance, his mind wanders off in the abyss that is his head, thinking of the boy he saw at the house. It was disturbingly unreal, he seems to remember him. Or known him for a long time. It was really strange...

Is he someone important?

But that can't be, he has his family, friends and not to mention his three best friends in the whole world. But his heart seems to avert that thinking and focus on the guy.

"Mijo, Logan is here!" said the voice belonged to his mother. Carlos nodded at this, eating at the corndogs before he suspects him. Logan is a mind reader after all, not just that a glimpse of someone's eyes can let him read you like an open book.

Logan soon emerge from the kitchen door after thanking Mrs. Garcia for welcoming him inside with a smile. He took a seat beside Carlos and watch him eating the food, its always been like this. He never wanted to disturb the guy when he's eating and just watching him eat is amusing as it is. He smiled yet part of him want to look away when Carlos practically swallow the whole meal in less than ten seconds. "So... are you done?" Logan ask quietly.

"Done!" Carlos happily whistle a tune while rolling his sleeves to wash the dishes. Logan just stare at his happy friend, often thinking how can someone who is optimistic and carefree such as him exist in this world. Well, for someone as pessimistic and logical as him can't understand those of repelling factor. Yet the two of them are close.

"That's great then 'Los, why don't we head on for studying?" Logan lift himself up to push the chair back to the table, walking towards the living and room, eyeing his friend who seems to take his time washing the dishes, his eyes seems to be in a trance as he rub the plate for the millionth time with the sponge. "Uh... Carlos buddy?" with it the Latino immediately snapped out of his thoughts, staring at Logan before smiling and putting the clean dishes inside their respective cupboards.

"You're acting awfully strange today. What's up?" the question left the Latino thinking. He can't avoid it, Logan will be able to sniff it out sooner or later.

"I just thought about the new neighbor. I wanna know if he likes corndogs too!" Carlos heaved a sigh of relief internally when Logan just raised an eyebrow and slap his back softly.

"Of course he will, who would say no to corndogs?"

"Dogs of course." the both of them burst in a fit of laughter as they head towards Carlos's room.

Carlos's room is slightly messy, well mostly his bed. But the thing is, he always liked hanging out in Carlos's house than the rest. He never told the other two but maybe because the Latino's house is practically warm and Logan's house is just cold from the absence of his parent from working. In Carlos's house, he felt the warmth like he is part of the Garcia family and he really needed that feeling, he really does.

"Sorry I didn't clean the room yet." Carlos scratched the back of his neck, staring down, embarrassed by it. Logan had always been the most strict person especially in daily maintenance. It somehow may related to his assumed OCD.

"It's alright. C'mon open your book, we're gonna do the homework Mrs. Jenny gave today." Logan unzips and ruffling with his items inside his black with red linings backpack. Carlos nods to this before the two eventually sat down with books open on Carlos's study desk.

Carlos mind wanders off from the paper written with equations and other mathematical symbols scribbling on it by Logan. Time became little importance towards him as he wanders in his own mind about that boy. It triggers him greatly. Someone like him maybe once played a role in his life. Maybe, or their lives. Maybe even Logan and the rest would know. But that would be silly won't it? Asking Logan may have half a chance for the smarter boy to reply "No" or "Focus on studying 'Los".

He tried his hardest to remember, using the time around him as a clock that ticks far beyond his own comprehension and finally in his own memories. He remembered in kindergarten he befriended James, Kendall and finally Logan. He remembered the four of them hanging out. He remembered everything BUT the guy. Something seems off. He couldn't focus at all. Even by relieving his memories, he can't remember.

But he then realized; why is he trying to remember him? What importance does he have in his life to be consider someone in-between remembrance? Was he a close friend? A relative? A long lost friend? Or someone who have the same face or someone. He may have watch too many time-related movies but still the thoughts inside of him remain true. There is something fishy about this.

"And with it, you can move the x to the other side of the equal and-" Logan noticed his friend staring blankly at the paper right in front of him. His pupils wasn't showing any signs of presence and came to a conclusion he wasn't paying attention and drifted to his own world of corndogs and sweets. He shook his head before slamming the table mischievously, chuckling when he saw the Latino coughed out, staring at Logan wide eyed for a second.

"You're thinking about him aren't ya?" Carlos had to hand it to Logan for guessing it. But he wondered how he get it right...

"How did you know?" he asked his smart friend, wide-eyed.

"We were thinking about him too. He kinda seem familiar don't you think so?" Logan scribbled on the paper with equations, responding at Carlos.

"We?" Carlos questions the word.

"Me and Kendall. After we dragged you home, we thought about that guy. Then again he doesn't seem that familiar but we just had a feeling we know him for some reason." he paused. "Weird huh? For someone logical as me to think about it. Maybe Deja' Vu?"

Carlos giggled at this, hearing this from Logan really made him happy that he's not the only one with the same thought in his mind. Curiosity sure hit him like a truck but he was glad he had someone to understand that feeling.

"But don't worry 'Los. Kendall said we will visit the new resident so we can figure it out. Who knows he might be an old friend or something." Logan smile at this before resuming his work on the table. Carlos nods at this before grabbing his pen to write down the answers.

Waiting won't be that bad right?

 **A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter it's kinda Carlos-centric about the new guy! Oh and I apologies for updating slow. Don't worry I will try and upload fast. I have a lot in plan for this. Don't forget to read my one shot fic 'Touch of Home' which is kinda a sequel but prequel Cargan bromance of this story. You won't regret it~ Do review! It keeps me going and help me repair myself well. Thank you. #TheOneWhoWrite**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a week and now I'm free to write again haha! Well I will be continuing on this story for chapter 3. Do enjoy! A/N at the end later :D -TOWW**

 ***Carlos's POV***

I felt the warm for a second. Sleepily, my eyes began to flutter slowly to meet the sunlight shining directly at my tired face. But I don't mind it, most people would either turn the other way around or close the curtains but I merely smile softly to greet the new day. A reason for this is since little I was raised with manners and to appreciate everything even the bad since it teaches us new things and experience and make us treasure them even if it was just a small fraction of it. Slowly, I threw my blanket off myself, lifting myself off the comfortable bed, unmade, before dragging my tired feet towards the sunny day behind the windows. Yawning to let out all the tiredness of yesterday. Come to think of it, what happen yesterday? Ah I remember. Logan visited me, us studying, talking about that guy and finally waving goodbye.

I glanced at the wall clock and it was half past 7. A bit early for someone like me to wake up but... I just want to know who that kid is. Eagerly, I took a short bath while singing some country songs which Logan somehow hate me for it (He likes pop more along with James.) I rush out of my room, opening my closet rather harshly to choose which clothes to wear for the day ranging from sweaters to tees from the first shade of color to the last. It didn't take time anyways since I'm already planning to wear my dark and light blue sweater with a light blue tees since the weather is just sooo cold today...

"Mijo~!" I heard the sing-song voice of my mom from the door as she knocked softly and entering after a few seconds by my permission. She was holding a tray of fresh-baked cookies, it was tempting really!

"I baked some chocolate chip cookies because I know my son would be bored with chocolate chip pancakes every day so why not try something new for a change." she close the door using her foot upon entering, true enough the smell was inviting and without knowing, I took one of the cookies and giving it a sharp bite.

I didn't notice anything but felt like my mom was looking at my clothes.

"Are you going somewhere Carlos?" she ask.

"Yes mother." I said softly. "I'm going out to visit the new household moving in yesterday near our block with Logan, James and Kendall." I took another bite of the cookies.

"A new household? Someone moving in? When?" I was surprised, my mom never lose in touch with the happenings of the neighborhood OR the world, needless to say a few blocks away. Which is saying something since she installs a lot of cameras outside the house and inside that operates in the middles of the night as a 'burglar-repellant' thing since she is one of the IT people thingy.

"Yeah they just moved in yesterday!" I said laughing. My mom's face was a bit curious too but swept it away.

"Well if you are going then do bring something for them alright Carlos? Come down later so I could give you cookies to deliver as a welcoming gift." she smiled at her thoughtful son, ruffling his hair before she excused herself out of his room, closing the door gently.

After grabbing my phone which was vibrating madly, I check the messages and it was around 10 messages sent by Logan, Kendall and James respectively to meet up soon. I quickly head out of my room to embrace this new day.

 ***Logan's POV***

I sent the text at Carlos, I am such a hypocrite today. I looked my phone clock and it was ten minutes before eight. It was a good thing I bathed in earlier at six and did some revision. I walked along the lonely halls of my home. My mother, Joanna was busy working with her clients while my dad, Larry is also busy with some land estate he had to do. But I was used to this feeling of being alone. It's not like I'm new to it... I guess? Ever since the bullies I had when I was in pre-k till middle school, I just felt solitude is the best answer for myself but my three best friends proved me wrong, just a bit wrong...

I made some breakfast before and kept on munching the tasty meal I made consisting of baked beans, coleslaw and whipped potato. Not long after, my phone vibrated on the table and quickly checking to see the contents composed by Carlos.

 _'I will be there in ten minutes! :D'_ the text shone on the screen from the wallpaper which includes the four of us posing at the camera on the background of the chat. I replied the chat while the spoonful of whipped potato is still dangling from my closed mouth.

 _'Alright, be careful'_ I somehow felt the unnecessary need to include an emoji, Carlos is the only one who likes to insert emojis on his texts and it just shows how lively he can be, even in text. I pressed send before finishing my meal a bit faster so to not make them wait and also since I'm always the early bird.

I washed the dishes in the sink, placing them on the dish-placer beside the sink and headed towards the living room through the long halls again. Before leaving, I saw a note attached at the front door.

 _'We will be back by nighttime Hortense, please be good and we love you!' -_ J/L

"Love you too..." I said softly after reading the note. It was finely written in his mom and dad's handwriting after the comas, completed with their initials.

I wore my shoes, tying the laces perfectly before giving it a jump and finally taking my feet out of the house and inhaling the fresh cold air of Minnesota. Slowly, I closed the front door and locking it.

"Let's get this started then."

 **A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while again! Weekdays and such but hey at least I updated now! This chapter is mostly about Logan and Carlos's morning before they head out to visit this mystery guy~ Oh and thank you for reviewing Guest and Now. .it24 ( which I congratulate since you guess the guy's relation by 10%! Good try~ ) Alright. Thank you everyone. I will be updating sooner than expected. Peace~ #TOWW**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well well didn't expect me to update two chapters in a day don't ya? Well I blame my brainstorming mind! Well here it is part 4 of the Big Time Memories! A/N later~!**

Logan cross the road and finally near the destined place when he heard the familiar sound of Carlos.

"Hey James don't eat it! It's for the new guy!" Carlos struggled to pull away the basket filled with treats and sweets inside especially those mouth-watering chocolate cookies.

"Since when did your mom bake anyway?" Kendall warms himself by rubbing his hands together.

"I don't know really but she just whip them out of the oven and it's just tasty!" Carlos jumps out randomly on the snow while James held the basket and biting away the cookies secretly.

Logan finally arrived in the scene with his friends laughing off at Carlos's sudden hilarity. The three of them spotted Logan and waved at him, exchanging greetings and some hugs from Carlos who was growing quite cold from the lack of warmth his clothes offer.

"Well why didn't you wear more clothes and why did you wear a sweater and NOT zip it?" Logan scold his helmet-friend.

"Because I look way better with them unzipped!" he pouts, flinging his hands upwards before crossing his arms and looking away from the smart one.

"Don't you feel cold buddy?" Logan ask the Latino. But seeing how he was shaking a bit proves his point.

"N-No." Carlos stuttered slowly before feeling a strong arm wrapping around his torso, slightly lifting him above the ground. It was James's hand and it really gave him warmth from it.

"Come on I will drag you 'till we reach the new guy's house." James sighed as he lifts the Latino above his shoulder carrying on with his speedy steps while Kendall and Logan followed from behind.

There was silence between the two of them while Carlos and James were making a ruckus at front about how people would react at them as if he is a kidnapped princess. James just shook it off saying he's kidnapping a whiny princess.

"Kendall..." Logan broke the silence between them causing the leader to avert his green eyes at his smart friend. "I feel nervous all of a sudden..."

"Why? Is there something bothering you?" Kendall's turn to ask Logan. Logan just looked down at the sidewalk and only focused on his and Kendall's steps.

"I don't know really. Meeting new people makes me nervous." Logan flashed a nervous crooked smile at his taller bushy-eyebrow friend. He suddenly thought how warm his eyes are from such eyebrows... why is he thinking that?

"Well don't be Loges, I have a feeling this new guy is gonna be fine. Besides if he's weird then we just drop Carlos's basket there and walk away like nothing happen." Kendall shifted his pacing, making a click noise from his tongue before making that two finger hand signature at the smart one. Logan just kept a straight face at what Kendall was doing.

"Well uh yeah, just be normal and such. It's not like he's a magic user or something." Kendall blurted out nonsense and it made Logan laugh. But for some reason he felt like Kendall's words ring some truths in it...

It felt like an evanescent.

James is still holding Carlos on his shoulders and the Latino gave up on struggling and just hanging his arms and legs down before pretending to dog-swim in the air with a goofy smile on his face. James shook his head at his younger friend's behavior.

"Hey James." Carlos raised his hands freely in the air.

"Yeah bud?" James just looked at the sideways while eyeing his 'flying' friend pretending to be a superhero silently.

"About the new guy we met yesterday. Don't you think he kinda resembles someone we know?"

"Heh..." James thought hard about it too last night. The blond hair which looks similar to Kendall's but with a lighter shade of yellow. His face and body reminds him of someone too. For some reason he felt rising anger in him and it was weird... He inhaled deeply as he felt the anger inside of him vanish. "Well... no one I'm close with or anything."

"I see..." Carlos pouts at this. He suddenly jumped up and down from the strong one's arm.

"H-Hey Carlos stop you're hurting The Arm!"

Carlos was about to counter that name he gave his arm... who DOES that? But he point out to the house. "We're here!" he smiled happily.

James quickly lets go of the Latino and the latter practically fell face-flat on the floor but jolt up unhurt. Much to Logan's concern.

"Okay one of us has to knock." Kendall lift his finger to choose between his three friends.

"Hey why don't we just use the classic way!" James suggested as he began to say the words "eeny mini miny mo" in a sing song voice while his finger dance in the rhythm to his friends but his finger aimed at him.

"N-Not fair! That song ALWAYS ends up at yourself when you do it in a group of four!" James starts to defend himself when he felt the cold stares of his friends digging to his pride.

"Okay lets just vote who will go and knock." Logan suggested this time with a proud smile that says 'I won't get picked'.

"Kendall"

"Logan"

"Carlos"

"James"

The four boys look at their friend who said their name in shock.

"So you're gonna make me knock huh?" Carlos tap his helmet before tackling Logan from the floor to the snow, rolling around.

"James..." Kendall glares at his muscular friend daggers. James just smile and laugh nervously at this before the two were in for a tackle fight in the front yard as the four merged their fighting zone in a much more larger area on the snow.

"Uhm..." the voice broke the four of the boys fight instantly as they look at the door to see the guy from yesterday with glasses on and an open book in his hand and the other on the doorknob.

"Uh..." the four stare at the new kid in embarrassment with no words to say.

"I need new friends..." Logan sighed at the end of the words, laying his head low.

 **A/N: Oh dear a fight leads to this~! I wonder if the guy's identity will be unmasked soon! Who is this guy and what connection does he have with the boys? Why is James so angry about the mention of the guy all of a sudden? Find out more later when I update~ (Fastest Update I did today!) Please Rate and Review! It helps me keep going and brainstorm~! Also drop down your ideas in the reviews so I can use it (with your permission but I may not use it fully) for the next chapter and so on! Thank you everyone :D #TOWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know why but when writing is your passion, you just can't stop! Well here it is the fifth part of BTR Memories~! This chapter is extra lengthy cuz I felt bad for leacing you guys for a week. So please enjoy and review your thoughts about this chapter :3 A/N later in the end~**

"Uhh..." Kendall broke the silence between them before slowly standing up and dusting himself off the snow. "Sorry about that we just kinda had a fight about who was gonna knock at your door and uh I uh..." he stuttered but James quickly place his hand on the blond's mouth while Carlos dragged him away and Logan shyly stood in front of the three friends and making his best non-awkward smile ever.

"Forgive our rude introduction. Let us start anew." Logan spoke in a rather foreign accent which made the new kid at the door blink nervously. "My name is Logan Mitchell." he adjust his tie and inner shirt upon his name.

"I'm Carlos Garcia~!" Carlos was still holding off Kendall who muffled his annoyance struggling to break free.

"James, James Diamond." James let go of Kendall before patting his back to ease the blonde's nervousness.

"And I'm Kendall Knight." Kendall flashed his smile at the kid who smiled back softly.

"And we also brought some welcoming gift!" Carlos grabbed the basket from James's death grip as if he was not going to let it go away, especially when its THAT delicious.

"It's a basket of cookies and some treats. I hope you like it." the Latino approach the guy slowly with his hands outstretching to hand the welcoming basket.

"I'm David... David Oswald." he smiled and look at the basket and the boys outside slightly shivering from the snow fight they had earlier. "Why don't you guys come in? I'm sure it's cold outside." he gestured the four with a warm smile.

"Would I?" James went on towards the door after David went inside.

"Hey wait James what if his parents-!" James was inside when Logan tried to warn him. He sighed.

"Come on Logan, he invited us so it's a hundred-percent safe!" Kendall marched inside before letting his body relax with the heat welcomed in his body upon setting his foot inside the house.

"But-!" Logan felt a hand to his back, pushing him slightly.

"Come on Logan, it's just a visit! We need to make a good impression. Plus, he looks nice." Logan was about to question this further but was soon felt his hand grabbed and dragged out of the snow and inside the house.

"Woah..." James eyed at the furniture shining around the hallway they were in. There was a small table that holds a vase and an odd type of flower inside. It looks like a rare species of flower, Logan thought.

"Wow he even has a portrait of himself!" Kendall point at the portrait of the David guy sitting on a chair with a smile but he looks so young as if he was 7 and his feet were dangling above the ground innocently. This gives Logan the more feeling as if he had known him before.

Logan stare at Carlos who seem to share the same thought as him. But the two of them smile at this and went on at their little tour until they reach the kitchen. It was more than big enough to have a dining table and a full-ware and appliances of kitchen along with some decorations of flowers on the curtains and windows. A mini chandelier was placed above the dining table that it was fancy enough just to stare at it.

"Thank you for visiting me and giving me this lovely gift." David placed the basket of cookies and treats on the dining table before turning around to face the four friends.

"It was nothing, we just want you to get used to this neighborhood." Carlos scratch the back of his neck. David was amused at the helmet-boy's sincerity and honesty that it made him chuckle with a smile.

"Thank you again." he slightly bowed his head as a courtesy before giving Carlos a handshake along with James and Kendall. Logan was so nervous that the handshake lasted for two seconds. "Oh are you cold? Do you want some warm towels?" The glass boy ask the smart one when he noticed how cold his hands were ( without noticing he was in fact really nervous that all warmth flushed down his system )

"Nah I'm good." Logan held his hands together, his face holds a faint red of embarrassment.

"If you so insist, Logan." said David, putting his book on the counter near the dining table. "Well why don't you guys head for the living room, its just through the hallway to the right. I will make some tea to keep you warm." David rolled his sleeves, revealing his slightly thin arms but when he flex from rolling the edge of the shirt, his muscles grow a lot, surprising Kendall with an 'oooh.'

"Alright then. Take your time!" Logan grabbed Kendall and James by the ear while whisper-shout at Carlos to follow him towards the direction of the living room.

The boys sat down on the comfortable sets of sofas in the living room, amazed by the house's cleanliness and strategical arrangement of furniture and even the brand of it.

"Hey! There's that giant piano from yesterday!" Carlos point out at the black piano. The rest 'Ooo'ed in harmony.

Kendall broke his glances at the objects around him and stare at Logan who seem to be in his own mind and thoughts. The blond quickly shove his arm at his friend slowly, earning a grunt and a confused look from the other.

"Dude, you alright?" the blonde sounds a bit concern.

"I'm cool. Just that he seems familiar, but never mind! Bleep Blap Bloop" Logan made some robotic hand gestures, a thing he does when he's nervous or plain trying to 'keep it cool'. Kendall just raise his bushy eyebrow and shook his head slightly.

"Dude he even has a hockey stick!" James point at the hockey stick located in-between the two cupboards, placed neatly. James went over there to inspect the object and squeal at the hockey stick. "It even got the Minnesota Wilds signature on it!"

"Hockey sticks signed by the Minnesota Wilds...?" Kendall repeated those words rather softly as if thinking.

'But didn't he moved in yesterday? How can he-' Logan's thoughts interupted temporarily when the figure of David holding a tray filled with five cups and a teapot towards them before placing it on the table.

"Make yourselves at home" he said, like a typical fatherly type. It pretty much bugged the smart boy of how fast he made the tea, they had only left the kitchen for less than three minutes. Technology is great isn't it?

"So..." the bespectacled kid removed his glasses, folding it and placing it on the small table next to his chair nervously. "What are your names...?" he internally cursed himself for being socially awkward.

As if on queue, the three boys but Logan enthusiastically emerge from their position as if they are planning for a Big Time Introduction. David was rather startled by their movements in sync.

"I'm Kendall Knight, sixteen, leader of this friends of mine and lived just a few blocks away from this spot." Kendall point down the floor as if to prove his exaggeration much to Logan's dismay.

"James, James Diamond." he whip out his lucky comb and running it down his perfectly 'imperfect' hair. "The popular one and handsome one." he flash his million watt smile and shining teeth. David was trying his hardest to swallow a giggle from blurting out. He is good looking but funny to say so at least. He can give him a credit for that.

"Carlos Garcia!" the Latino tap his helmet twice while making an 'O' shape with his mouth. He find this rather interesting. "The awesome one." Carlos crossed his arms, smirking at Kendall and James who glared at him while Logan shook his head, slamming his free hand onto his face.

"Hey, I'm the awesome one!" James blurt out, towering over the small Latino who still has his arms crossed on his chest. "I have The Hair!" James made a wriggly gesture using his hands across his hair. "And The Face." he resumes the gesture through his face.

"Hooold it. I'm the awesome one because I am the leader of this friendship." Kendall placed his hand on his chest with his free hand rising up like an oath.

"Well sorry to burst your teeny tiny bubble Knight but who made you the leader anyway?" James' raise his eyebrow in frustration this time. He kinda dislike it when Kendall proclaimed himself the leader just because he is the merge personalities ( or much more ) of the three of them. Or so what Carlos's theory is years ago. But he still thought of it like that.

"Guys, we know I'm the awesome one here." Carlos walked in-between the two glaring friends, placing his palms on Kendall and James's stomach respectively with a hint of arrogance.

This time the two glaring boys aimed their daggers at Carlos. Logan held out his hand and slowly folding his finger one by one in a countdown. As he fold his last finger, he retreat to a safe distance near David as the trio rumbled themselves on the carpet floor yelling their own reasons for being awesome and retaliate themselves and their disapproval.

David stare at the three teenagers on the floor with a bit of amusement in his eyes, he felt a bit happy to see them being lively again than last time.

Last time...?

"Hey uh sorry about that." Logan scratch the back of his neck while his voice broke David's silent thoughts. The teen stare at each other with nothing to say to be honest.

"So I'm Logan... Logan Mitchell..." the smart one was able to muttered out his name softly and slowly yet David was able to comprehend it well. "And I mostly keep them out of trouble..." he point at the still-fighting trio. "Mostly..." he repeated.

David can't help but release his resisting urge to laugh. He was humored by the sudden liveliness that appears in the halls of his house again. Logan just stare at him oddly but soon know why before joining in the laughter shortly. The two ceased their laughter, wiping away the small tears forming in their eyes from laughter.

The fighting trio were rolling from the carpet and towards something solid. James' back was hit by it before stopping and looking at the cause. There was multiple sealed boxes located just near them and cornered at the walls beside the curtains.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Those are the boxes for my room." David hurried over to the boxes and inspect if there was any damage before sighing in relief. "I'm planning to put it all in my room today but can't seem to find the motivation to do it..." he gave a small chuckle but felt all eyes stare into him.

"I think we could help you move the stuffs." Kendall spoke out first after standing up and dusting off his shirt from the earlier fight.

"Yeah. I mean we were kinda rude just now and kinda wanna make it up to ya...?" Carlos' voice squeak out slightly expressing his guilt and immature behavior while his fingers circle around with his other finger below his waist.

"Which is still MY awesome idea." Kendall made a clear emphasis on the word to which he receive a slap in the back from the two latter.

David smiled at their willingness to help him, and he already knew they won't back down when Kendall already spoke of the decision and it will automatically agreed silently by everyone. It's just how it is. Just how it is...

"Alright. Thank you." he gave them a smile which the four smiled back.

Logan's heart fluttered slightly from something, mostly nostalgia. Like he has seen him smiling like that before.

 _Justbehappyyouneverknowwhenitwillhappenagainrightlogan?_

Those words suddenly stretched out in his minds while everything around him seems to have stopped to give the boy some time to think of it. Those words suddenly appearing from deep inside his memories fast enough yet still audible for his memory to comprehend. But the mention of his name in the end of the sentence...

He stared onto David, his voice, his way of speech and everything. It seems familiar.

But no. It can't be.

But what if he _**is?**_

He stared onto Kendall, James and Carlos. Do they have the right to know of his situation right now or is it just some kind of imaginary trick his mind is making him? Or he just needs to rest from studying too much.

"Logan?"

Logan snapped out of his trance to see a hand covering his vision belonged to Carlos who gave him a weird-out look. "Y-Yeah?" he sounded a bit stuttered by it.

"Come on let's help David with his room! They're already ahead of us!" without a word of agreement, Carlos pulled Logan's hand towards the hallway and upstairs where they are greeted by a an open door.

The room was big enough to fit a studio inside and even without much of furniture, it just looks more naturally beautiful without it. The room was only decorated with a bed, desk, tall-lamp, and some potted plants along with an empty tall shelf.

"Alright lets get this started." Kendall rolled his sleeves while the rest followed his gesture.

The five began to help David arrange and place everything from the box inside the room and filled it strategically to make it look comfortable and suited. Kendall was in charge of the box filled with CD's. Carlos was putting out the box containing health care and other stuffs, James with a box filled with clothes (which he like the style and fashion of it.) and Logan with a box filled with novels and books. David wanted to help too but Kendall ask him to tell them where to put the stuffs at. The bespectacled boy nodded at this feeling a bit of guilt.

Logan was busy arranging the books from thin to thick cover and in alphabetical order. It was something he was used to until he was holding a book that seems strange. It has a mark on it. It doesn't seem to be a novel for it does not possess a signature of the author or anything. Logan tried to open it but two fingers roughly closed it before Logan could peek at it. Logan yelped at this and look up to see David with a scared and angry look in his face beyond his glasses, its like his eyes instantly showed regret to the boy. This brings Logan back to his kid days where he was bullied...

Those eyes...

"I'm s-sorry..." Logan refuse to look at David when the book slide off his fingers. Soon after, he felt a warm pat on his shoulder.

"It's alright." David smiled at the cowering teen in front of him. His smile somehow assured the smart boy greatly.

Logan wanted to ask what that book was, for some reason curiosity just overwhelms him, but not for too long when David placed the odd book on the shelf in-between two books Logan organized.

He decided it was for the best he drop the soon-to-be-spoken subject and just arrange the place with the rest.

Soon after the room was finally done. The boys each felt a sense of proud in helping their new neighbor in something, at least they get to bond with him.

"Thanks again guys. I really appreciate this." David shyly thanked them, his cheeks flushed with a slight pink of embarrassment.

"No problem bro." Kendall rubbed his nose in pride. "Glad we could help." his friends agree with this as their faces bulge out of Kendall's shoulders immediately.

"Would you guys stay for dinner? It's the least I can do to repay you." David gestured them slightly, the invitation was irresistible for the boys but judging by the orange sky outside at the window locating near David's bed, it was time for them to go or else their parents would be worried sick. Well all except for Logan. His parents were always home late so he would usually hang out in Carlos or Kendall's place until 9 before arriving home.

Kendall explained David that they had to leave and promised they would visit again when they have the time. He understood this and lead them towards the main entrance, waving at them with a smile. After the four left, well Logan was lifted by James over the shoulders this time, David closed the door to his home earning a loud echo throughout the hallway.

"..." he remained silent. His footsteps echoed again, it was something like a melody to him now. The absence of a radio just made it more interesting.

Tip, tap, tip, tap.

His feet brought him over to the dim kitchen, he had forgotten to turn on the lights for a while. He did and scan the kitchen to see the basket full of cookies. Leaning over it, he grabbed a cookie and noticed how it is still freshly baked. It was kept inside an airtight container so it explains a lot.

He took a small short bite out of the cookie, chewing it slightly to absorb the flavor before smiling at it.

"The taste is the same as always..."

 _This will be very... very interesting isn't it? Knight, Diamond, Garcia... Hortense._

 **A/N: Oooohohoho. First of all I AM SOOO SORRY for the late update, but I hope today's chapter is long enough to explain the new guy. And yup I left a bit of a tiny cliffhanger in it~ Why is this kid seems oddly nice to the boys? What is that book? How does he know Logan's forbidden (exaggerated) middle name!? Find out soon enough! :D Please review your thoughts about this. I can add your ideas in this. Or just Private Message me too. I will respond ASAP! ( Timezone plz be nice to me 3 )**

 **#Peace #Love #TOWW**


End file.
